


Heat Of The Moment

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas and Jimmy go into heat at the same time, what's an Alpha to do but help?
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonweaver30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonweaver30/gifts).



> Written for my 1000 followers celebration. This one is for moonweaver30.  
> Love to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean strolled into Winchester and Winchester, the law firm he had with his brother. He stopped when he saw that Cas’ desk was unoccupied. He walked past to stick his head in his brother’s office. 

“Morning, Sam. Have you seen Cas?”

Sam lifted his eyes from his laptop. “As far as I know, he hasn’t come in yet.”

Dean sighed, “And he hasn’t called?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope.”

Dean continued on to his office. That wasn’t like Cas. He was the best employee Dean had ever had. Dean sat down his briefcase, grabbed his phone to call Cas. It went straight to voicemail.

Dean’s Alpha protectiveness kicked in.

Dean tried Cas’ number again. Again it went to voicemail. He looked at his watch.

He decided to give it an hour, but if Cas hadn’t showed up or called, he was going to have to go check on him.

He lasted forty-five minutes. He tried Cas’ phone one last time, then got up and walked to Sam’s office. 

“Sam, I’m going to check on Cas. It really isn’t like him to just not show up or call. You would at least think his brother would call if Cas was sick.”

Sam smiled at him. “I bet you stink of protective Alpha. Go on, I hope Cas is okay.” Sam was a beta who couldn’t scent Alpha or omega hormones. He considered himself lucky.

Dean grabbed his coat, walked to the car and drove to Cas and Jimmy’s apartment. He had to knock repeatedly on the door, which just made him more concerned.

Finally the door opened a crack. Dean saw Cas. He looked terrible. Then the scent hit him and almost brought him to his knees.

“Dean... “ Cas sounded like he’d been crying. “I thought Jimmy called you.”

Dean shook his head. “No, no calls. But I can understand why.”

Both Cas and Jimmy were in heat. The scent of unhappy omegas was overwhelming.

Dean took a step forward. “Let me in, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “Are you sure, Dean? You aren’t responsible for us.”

Dean growled. “Of course I’m sure, Cas! And I’d like to be… responsible for the two of you.”

Cas stepped back so Dean could go inside. The scent of heat hormones was so thick, Dean could almost see them in the air. He was instantly hard in his pants.

Just then Jimmy came out of the bedroom, looking as bad as Cas did.

“Cas? Who was… oh. Dean.”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean took charge. “You two, go get back in bed. When was the last time you ate anything?”

Cas looked at Jimmy, who just shrugged.

“Okay, I’m gonna find you something to eat, and bring some water. Just give me a few.”

Cas and Jimmy turned to walk back to the bedroom.

“And take off your clothes!” Dean called after them.

Dean rummaged around until he found some fresh fruit and power bars. He grabbed them and as many bottles of water as he could carry and walked to the bedroom.

The sight of the two omegas, laying there sweaty and nude almost undid him. He handed an orange and a power bar to each of them. He told them to drink the water. He watched them, making sure they did as instructed while he stripped. He remembered his phone at the last minute and stopped to call Sam.

“Sam? You’re going to have to hold the fort down for a few days. And cancel all my appointments.”

He hung up before Sam could say anything.

He pulled off his boxers and both of the twins moaned. He crawled on the bed. 

“I’m gonna help you. Who needs me more?”

Cas looked at Jimmy. “Help Jimmy. He went into heat first.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, but you’re gonna get a turn as soon as I’m done.” Cas smiled. 

Dean moved over Jimmy, kissing him. Jimmy whimpered.

“I got you baby. Gonna make it all better.”

Dean could plainly see they were both in bad shape, so he got an idea. He laid down on his back, pulling Jimmy on top of him. “Ride me baby.”

Jimmy got into position to sink down on Dean’s cock with a moan. Then Dean grabbed Cas, pulling him to face Jimmy with his ass on Dean’s face.

Jimmy began to fuck himself on Dean, moaning sinfully. Dean pulled Cas’ ass cheeks apart and licked the slick from his hole. Cas gasped, pushing back against his face.

Jimmy was fucking himself while Dean rimmed Cas. Cas was kissing Jimmy, and it was all so arousing Dean got his knot quickly. When Jimmy tied with him, he came all over Cas. 

The scents coming from both of them had calmed considerably. Dean continued to lick slick from Cas while they all waited out the tie.

When Dean’s knot went down, Jimmy rolled off him, looking sleepy and satisfied. Now it was Cas’ turn.

When Cas started to present to Dean. Dean stopped him. “I want to see your face, sweetheart.”   
It was lucky that the scent of an omega in heat triggered the Alpha’s hormones, because Dean was ready to go again.

When he sunk into Cas’ wet heat, he groaned. He leaned over to kiss Cas, then he kissed a very sleepy Jimmy. 

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, digging his fingers into Dean’s arms. This was Alpha heaven. He had two beautiful omegas, in heat and all his.

He could take his time with Cas because Jimmy was sleeping. He fucked Cas slow, but hard, loving the sounds Cas made. When they tied. Cas threw his head back and yowled.

He slept for a bit, then called Sam to get him to bring by more food and bottled water. 

He took good care of the twins, making sure they stayed hydrated, getting them to eat something in between rounds and sleeping. 

By day three, they were all pretty much exhausted, but it didn’t keep them from mating. Dean wanted both of them and they wanted him.

Dean was sure he was the luckiest Alpha on the planet. He moved them in with him, and when they found out that both Cas and Jimmy were pregnant, Dean was over the moon.

They were the happiest family ever. 

  
  



End file.
